Avatar interview
by Bloodmoonspirit
Summary: This is a parody about the characters from "Avatar" the T.V. show appearing on a talk show to discuss "The last Airbender" the movie. This story does contain minor Zutara references but it's really for anyone to really. Minor language.


**These characters do not belong to me, as much as I wish they did. An if they did I would not be writing this satyr, because I would not have allowed "The Last Airbender" to make a mockery of them in the first place. Never the less, I hope you enjoy the story that came out of it. **

"Next up, we welcome the young Avatar and his friends, here to discuss their new cinematic release. So, Aang, how does it feel to have a movie made about you?"

"Horrible," Aang replied, "those film makers were not given permission to create this story."

"Really? I believe the owners of your show were consulted first..."

"Yes, yes, yes," Katara cut in, "but it was done without our permission."

"Oh I see, and I take it from your reactions the results of this our displeasing to you."

"We were really hoping that some serious thought would be put into the retelling of our story," she continued.

"We were gravely disappointed," Sokka said bluntly.

"Alright, and how did this movie make you feel... uh... So-ka?"

"It's Sokka. My name is Sokka!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, enough said."

"I see, well... I suppose we should take some questions from our audience. Some of our audience members were wondering about the apparent change of ethnicity that some of you went through between the show and the movie."

"Um... we can't speak for the casting director," Sokka defended.

"Yeah," Katara agreed, "if they knew what they were doing Zuko would have been hotter. Plus, you know, Sokka and I aren't white."

"Okay, let's move on to the next question. _The end of this movie suggested that they were setting up a sequel, how does this make you feel?_"

"Haven't we suffered enough?" Katara asked.

"Exactly my reaction," her brother agreed, "I've already been stripped of my sarcasm, my meat, and my boomerang, what else can they take from me?"

"I would like to add to that," Sukki interjected, "with the fact that I was not in this movie at all. What, Yue get's to be in it and I don't? I demand to know how that's fair?"

"Well, I for one am glad that this movie ended when it did." Toph said, "I'm just thankful that it cut off before I came in."

"Understandable. And what about you, Zuko, you haven't said much?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," Zuko replied, "but if I have to I'll say that this portrayal of our story was less accurate than the one done by the _Ember Island Players._"

There was a general murmur of agreement following this statement, before their host pulled chose another question.

"_What about this movie did you find the most enjoyable?_"

"The effects were decent," Sokka replied.

"I liked that Zuko didn't have a ponytail," Katara admitted.

"I think it had a clever, and probably accidental, way of expressing my love for Monk Gyatso," Aang explained.

"To what are you referring?"

"Well even after being trapped in ice for a hundred years, I could still remember him, even though I had forgotten how to say my own name."

There was a short outburst of laughter from an unseen crowd.

"Yes," Their host agreed, "I suppose I can see your point. Anyone else?"

"I liked that I wasn't in it," Toph said. "And now I have a really legitimate excuse for calling Aang _Twinkle toes_."

"Yeah," Aang added on, "why did I have to dance for half an hour before I could bend; I couldn't even make a little splash without doing some elaborate yoga."

"Speaking of elaborate, what was with the decorative arrow?"

"I don't actually know," Aang responded, he paused and thought about it for a moment, "I don't really see the gain of changing a popular and recognizable aspect of my character design."

"Alright then. Now, Katara, you were narrating this movie, am I correct?"

"My character was yes, but that didn't make it any easier for me to follow."

"No, I don't imagine it would. And yet despite this you didn't seem to play a major role in the story."

"Exactly, and that just infuriates me. I understand that I'm generally known for being the over emotional one who gives long-winded speeches about hope, and I don't necessarily think I always fit that stereotype, but that doesn't mean I have no personality. That Ong kid took my motivational speech that I gave to the earthbenders who were imprisoned. I mean, given that there weren't that many firebenders there and we were standing right on top of the ground instead of a metal prison, the speech wasn't really necessary at all, but I really think I should be the one to give it. I would also like to point out that I was a waterbending master when Aang was still learning, despite the initial disadvantage of being a woman in the southern Water Tribe, an obstacle that I think warrants mentioning."

"True, but I believe you faced many obstacles that warrant mentioning and yet received none. One of our viewers wants to know: _If you could add in three things that did not receive mentioning in the movie, what would they be?_"

"I would like to be in it," Sukki said coldly.

"Yeah," Sokka agreed.

"I would of liked to see more of the spirit world and the past Avatars, other things like that. They should have talked more about what we learned about on the solstice."

"The exposition of everything was terrible," Zuko complained, "I felt a little disturbed that my character just grabbed some random kid to ask about my past. What was wrong with showing my uncle explaining it to my crew?"

"Also, Katara stole that scroll from the pirates, she didn't find it in a random shack," Sokka said.

"Plus," Katara continued, "by the end of the first book we barely knew who Zuko was; it took us almost the whole movie to meet him. We should have been on the screen together more often. The tension between us... all of us, wasn't built up enough. We were major enemies for a while and you couldn't really get that sense from watching this. If they do continue the movies, that will make his transformation much less powerful."

"Okay, thank you Katara. Now another question; this world that your story takes place in, there seemed to be some confusion as to weather time passes in the same manner there as it does for the rest of us."

"What do you mean?" Toph asked.

"I believe Ozai mentioned towards the end that Sozin's Comet would be returning in several years. Now, what's a year in your world; three/four weeks?"

After much discussion, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Toph and Sukki formed a response to this question. Their response was that they really had no idea where the hell that came from, and that they were just the characters, not the writers, and any lack of logic really couldn't be blamed on them. They were just as much victims here as everybody else. Shortly after this their segment concluded and they were shown off the set, many of them in a state of absolute fury. Upon returning home, most of them even paid to have their memories erased of all things having to do with _The Last Airbender_. For their sake we can all hope beyond hope that this movie did poorly enough to avoid a sequel.

**Okay, so that ending wasn't the best, but I thought that this was pretty good considering humor isn't really my thing. As of now this is a one-shot, but if they make season two until a movie I'll talk about that one in another chapter. So if that happens and you enjoyed this, then check it out again. I hope you all enjoyed it, reviews would make me feel great :-) _hint hint._ Anyways, I hope you like it, this movie really insulted me. Bye bye for now.**

-**Bloodmoonspirit**


End file.
